1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to computer security against unauthorized access to resources, and more specifically to profiling applications and splitting sessions and connections of those applications into security tiers.
2. Field of the Invention
In network communications there are many forms of software and hardware security, including firewalls and intrusion detection and prevention systems. But they all fault on one core issue, that if rules are not applied correctly they can open opportunities for unauthorized access. Operating Systems and Applications today also have many bugs which if exposed to the internet, can enable remote access to servers hosting the applications.
Existing firewalls support packet inspection. The inspection is based on rules applied to a configuration in a firewall and have limitations on active learning because they are not capable of talking to the application stack and the application stack having limited capabilities to talk to the security stack. The firewalls normally try and reduce the number of rules because it creates a huge overhead on every connection to a host and at scale can cause problems if too many rules are applied.